1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a multi operational system, apparatus and method with an improved heat transfer design for both more efficient thermal control and dissipation of heat and improvements in functional connections between the components of the system.
2. Background Art
There are various industrial applications where it is necessary to maintain a relatively stable operating temperature environment for various components so that these can more properly perform their intended functions. For example, for satellites, spacecrafts and the like to maintain a relatively stable operating temperature environment for onboard equipment, and there are provided thermal paths from these components to heat sinks (e.g. a radiator). A thermal path is typically constructed with interfacing materials, e.g. room temperature vulcanizing silicon rubber (RTV), heat pipe, flanges (e.g. as interfaces to heat pipes), face sheet, radiator and other necessary components to conduct heat from the source (e.g. an active electric or electronic device) to sink (e.g. the radiator). Due to the nature of present day designs and the material used, the thermal system is somewhat lacking in efficiency in that a temperature gradient, e.g. about 65° C. for a typical communications satellite, typically exists between the source and the heat sink.
Another situation which exists in various operating systems, such as those in satellites and spacecraft and other industrial applications is that there are specific components Which are unique to the function or mission which is to be accomplished, and in the case of spacecraft and satellites are unique to the payload which is to be carried into outer space or its other location of use. For example, each satellite is generally custom tailored and optimized for a certain mission or payload.
Further, in the aerospace industry the satellite subsystem components are usually providing a single housekeeping function (e.g. power, thermal structural mechanical, etc.). Therefore the customizing of each design for the various components translates into engineering efforts needed to modify existing designs, remanufacture parts, retest and other related activities. For example, specific design solutions are required to insure equipment is properly wired, powered, structurally supported and thermally managed.
By way of further example, in the aerospace industry as well as other areas of the transportation industry the vehicle is produced by assembling and integrating components from different subsystems, (e.g. structure, power, control and actuation, thermal management, communication, navigation, engine/propulsion, etc.). Then there must be a plurality of connections of various kinds, and these connections can be wire, cable, waveguide, switches, valves, other control devices, and often devices are necessary to interconnect components for purposes such as data communication, power distribution, vehicle operations control, and thermal management.
The result is that the end product usually has a large amount of connectors and interconnecting links. This complexity and also the numerous interconnections lead to reduced performance and waste. For example, the reliability of the various subsystem is often far below that which is achieved in providing the structure and this becomes evident in view of the engineering practice to treat the reliability of a structure relative to the reliability of everything else as a fraction of what is achieved in the structure, since these other systems would deteriorate more quickly with time and usage.
As another example, every connector produces performance degradation, (e.g. in terms of electrical conductivity, signal noise, thermal conductivity, and mechanical strength). Also transmission through interconnections creates waste (e.g. power dissipation through distribution becoming heat and a potential thermal issue) and further reduction in performance (e.g. reduction in signal strength through transmission media). In the transportation industry this would be true for most all vehicles ranging from spacecraft, automobile, to train, aircraft and ship.
Also, in the prior art there is the concept of “smart skin,” which involves embedding sensors and actuating devices at or beneath the surface of a structural element (such as a wing on aircraft) so that external conditions (e.g. aerodynamic pressure) can be sensed and adjustments can be made (e.g. changing the size, shape, or angle of the wing) to enable the aircraft to operate optimally under a given operating environment. One major issue in implementing the smart skin concept is the complexity involved in powering the sensors and actuation devices, collecting data and status from sensors and actuators and also delivering commands to the sensors and actuators.
It is toward these types of challenges that the embodiments of the present invention are directed.